


Serendipity

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Destiny, Fate, First Meeting, M/M, Magical Realism, Serendipity AU, Strangers, also got rid of all the emotional cheating from the start, changed a few parts to fit characters, reunited, they're single when they meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: It was two days before Christmas, and the stores were buzzing with people who hadn’t gotten around to their Christmas shopping yet — especially one particular department store in New York City. In this particular department store, a particular set of gloves had gotten carelessly mixed in with a bunch of sweaters, and so a particular shopping assistant picked them up and placed them carefully back on a particular rack standing in front of a particular crowd of people — two particular people, to be exact.It was a pity these gloves would never know the events to which they were a catalyst of.-----On a magical night, Will meets Derek. He finds it love at first sight, but Derek believes in destiny. After a few years apart, they must decide if fate wants them to be together again.When love feels like magic, it is called destiny; when destiny has a sense of humor, it is serendipity.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> If Dex seems a bit asshole-ish in this first part, it's because he is. That's the reason for the choice Nursey makes at the end.

_A few years ago_

It was two days before Christmas, and the stores were buzzing with people who hadn’t gotten around to their Christmas shopping yet — especially one particular department store in New York City. In this particular department store, a particular set of gloves had gotten carelessly mixed in with a bunch of sweaters, and so a particular shopping assistant picked them up and placed them carefully back on a particular rack standing in front of a particular crowd of people — two particular people, to be exact. 

    It was a pity these gloves would never know the events to which they were a catalyst of. 

* * *

Will shook his head at himself for somehow ending up in what seemed to be the busiest department store of all of New York City — which seemed to be a city that in itself was already pretty overcrowded for his taste. Still, his family wanted to go ice skating tomorrow and damn it if he was going without any gloves. 

    He had no idea how he had managed to lose his, but he made sure to find the most reasonably-priced department store in the general area to purchase them in. Too bad he was going to be smothered to death by people before he could grab any. 

    Finally, he spotted the hanger of gloves and reached out for the last black pair. The only other pairs left were pink and yellow, and his brothers gave him enough shit as it is going to Samwell, he wasn’t going to give them more ammo for wearing “women’s” gloves. 

    A hand met his and he jumped before looking up into the eyes of probably one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen in his lifetime. ‘Oh, sorry.’ 

    The man looked him up and down before smiling warmly back. ‘No problem. Do you want these?’ 

    ‘No, please, you go ahead. Last pair.’ 

    It was possibly the only time Will had given up the last of anything he wanted — the last slice of Bitty’s pie was always going to be his and he’d fight people for it if necessary — but it was two days before Christmas and it was probably likely that those gloves were supposed to be a present. He wasn’t going to let this guy embarrass himself by not having a present to give on Christmas day. It’s not like it was the last slice of Bitty’s pie, which would always be _his._

    ‘No, no, really, you should have them,’ the man said. 

    Will rolled his eyes. ‘No, I don’t need them that bad, dude. Just take them.’ Will placed them back on the hanger. ‘See? You can have them.’ 

    The guy smiled but before he could take them, another hand reached out and grabbed them off the hanger. 

    ‘Whoa!’ Will said, waving his hands out at the guy who grabbed them. ‘Excuse me, sir, these are ours.’ 

    ‘Uh, they’re just sitting there? I don’t see your mitts on them,’ the grumpy old man said as the handsome man withheld a laugh and shook his head. 

    ‘Well, we were discussing them and I was just going to let him have—’

    ‘He can have anything he wants besides these gloves, alright pal?’ the old man grumbled. 

    ‘Look, these were supposed to be a very special gift for someone,’ Will explained, giving the handsome man a “help me” look. 

    He shook his head with a grin, but played along. ‘Yeah, we put quite a bit of thought into picking those out, sir.’ 

    The old man didn’t look moved. ‘Oh, yeah? For who?’ 

    ‘My boyfriend,’ Will lied as the handsome man said the exact same thing. ‘His boyfriend,’ Will tried to fix, only the handsome man said the exact same thing _again_ and kind of made it more of a mess. 

    ‘One pair of gloves for two people?’ the old man asked with a confused look. 

    ‘He’s _our_ boyfriend…’ the handsome man said, giving Will a helpless look. 

    Will smiled back slightly. ‘Yeah, polyamory, man. It’s 2015, get with it.’ 

    The old man gave up, throwing the gloves back on the counter and walked away, muttering about “Youths and their ridiculous words”. 

    ‘Well, you earned these,’ Will said, handing the gloves over to the handsome man. ‘You’re a quick thinker.’ 

    ‘Team effort,’ the handsome man joked and Will laughed. ‘I don’t know how to thank you.’ 

    Will bit his lip, thinking that maybe for once in his life he should be spontaneous. ‘Uh, you could buy me a cup of coffee, if you want…’ 

    The guy smiled and said, ‘I know just the place.’

* * *

As they sat down in Derek’s favourite restaurant in all of New York, he decided to start calling the guy with the gloves “Red” in his head. Very uninspired, but “the guy with the gloves” was too long, and he kind of wanted to preserve some of the magic of not knowing each other’s names. Even if the magic of it all was being a little ruined by how grumpy Red was about the coffee Derek picked out for him. 

    ‘I kind of feel like I said coffee, not ice cream,’ Red said, poking at the pile of cream on top with his spoon, and a scrunched up face. 

    ‘It’s called something yum,’ Derek teased. ‘And it’s the least I can do for you saving those gloves for me.’ 

    Red’s smile returned, and Derek was pleased because his grumpy face was not great. ‘Well, thanks anyway. But now I have to go and find something else for tomorrow.’ 

    ‘What’s tomorrow?’ 

    ‘Ice skating.’ 

    ‘Oh.’ Derek frowned, feeling disappointment go through him as he remembered. ‘Oh, that’s right. Your boyfriend probably will need a new pair.’ 

    ‘Oh, that was a lie,’ Red said, waving his hand dismissively. ‘I just need a pair because my hands will freeze tomorrow otherwise. My family are demanding we go regardless of whether I have gloves…or whether I end up with any fingers…’ 

    ‘Then maybe I shouldn’t accept them.’ 

    ‘You have to. Otherwise you won’t treat me to this delicious pile of health problems,’ Red teased, and Derek rolled his eyes. ‘How’d you come across this place?’ 

    ‘Well, I live here for one,’ Derek said. ‘New York, not this actual store. But, anyway, I guess I came in because of the name. “Serendipity”. One of my favourite words.’ 

    ‘Okay, weird to have a favourite word.’ 

    ‘I’m a poet.’ 

    ‘I’m shocked,’ Red deadpanned. 

    Derek laughed. ‘Am I obvious?’ 

    Red shrugged. ‘Only a little. But, go ahead, tell me why it’s your favourite word.’ 

    ‘It’s just such a nice sound for the meaning: a fortunate accident. Although, I don’t believe in accidents. I think fate is behind everything.’ 

    ‘Oh, really? Fate’s behind everything? Everything’s predestined? No one has any choice at all?’ Red seemed unconvinced. 

    Derek was undeterred, though, as he was used to people being confused about his complete trust in the universe. ‘I think we make our own decisions, for sure. I just think that fate sends us little signs and it’s how we read the signs that determines whether we’re happy or not. Little signals. Fortunate accidents, lucky discoveries.’ 

    ‘Like what?’ 

    Derek smirked, already feeling his inner fuckboi coming out. ‘Like the story of Derek and the Gloves.’ 

    ‘I don’t know that one.’ Red smiled, already playing along. 

    ‘Oh, wow, really?’ Derek pretended to look shocked. ‘Okay, so, our hero, Derek, goes out in search of a pair of black gloves. I really feel like it must be noted that he’s incredibly attractive and quite charming.’ 

    ‘Oh, no doubt.’ 

    Derek grinned. ‘And in a perfect act of serendipity, he runs into a cute, redheaded guy who also happens to be looking for a particular pair of gloves.’ 

    ‘What a nice story.’ 

    ‘Yeah, I feel like it has a nice romantic ring to it.’

* * *

As they headed out of Serendipity, Will thought that it was incredibly insane that he was acting this way. He was already growing a deep crush on Derek, and it had been only two and a half hours since they had met. In his defence, Derek was crazy attractive and really charming, despite his kind of dorky quality. Still, there was one problem. 

    ‘So, you’re off to meet the boyfriend now or what?’ Will asked, already feeling disappointment seep in. 

    ‘Oh, I was lying too,’ Derek said. ‘Didn’t I say? Those gloves are for my friend, Lardo. She’s an art major and she’s new to NYC. We go to NYU together and she didn’t realise how cold it gets here. Just like someone else…’ 

    ‘I lost them!’ Will grumped. ‘I didn’t not _know_.’ 

    ‘That’s bad grammar.’ 

    ‘You’re bad grammar.’ Will looked up at the sky to see it was starting to snow. He checked his watch, and realised he should probably be getting back, although it sounded like the worst thing in the world right now. ‘I should probably be—’ 

    ‘Hey, quick, before you finish that sentence,’ Derek interrupted, gently gripping the sleeve of Will’s coat. ‘Let’s go do something.’ 

    Will looked at his watch one more time before looking up into Derek’s green eyes and immediately giving in. ‘Okay. What do you want to do?’ 

    ‘I don’t care.’ 

    Will couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips at that. ‘Okay. C’mon.’

* * *

When Derek saw what Red was lining them up for, he immediately let him wear the gloves he’d bought for Lardo. He was sure she wouldn’t mind that her Christmas present had warmed a cute guy’s hands before her own. And as he watched Red skate around the crowded outdoor ice rink, reaching his hands out to touch the fallen snow, he knew he made the right choice. Red was so much cuter like this, open, than he would’ve been had he been shivering all night. 

    ‘Promise me you’re here for longer than the holidays,’ Derek said as they skated next to one another. 

    Red turned to look at Derek, cheeks pink from the cold. ‘I can’t. Although, I don’t live far away. I could come back.’ 

    ‘Okay, well, tell me what you miss about home?’ 

    ‘I miss my friends,’ Red said, looking slightly sad. ‘They get me more than my family ever would, and…I don’t know, I love them.’ 

    ‘I bet they love you too,’ Derek blurted out, not really thinking. He was just about kicking himself for being such an impulsive idiot, but then Red smiled gently and it made it all worth it. 

    Cheeks going red again, Red looked away. ‘Okay, favourite movie?’ 

    ‘I know it’s kind of unoriginal, but Harry Potter, specifically Prisoner of Azkaban.’ 

    Red looked sheepish. ‘I’ve never seen it.’

    ‘Oh, my God. Have you seen any of the Harry Potters?’ 

    Red blushed. ‘ _No_.’ 

    ‘Oh my God. I hate you.’ 

    ‘Moving on,’ Red blurted. ‘Favourite New York moment.’ 

    ‘This is unfair!’ Derek frowned. ‘I live here. I’ve had _years_ of moments.’ 

    Red shrugged, unapologetic. 

    Derek bit his lip before admitting, ‘This one is climbing the charts.’ 

    One of those gentle smiles that made Derek want to die of cuteness came out, and Derek wanted to grab Red by his collar and kiss him right there in front of twenty other NYC skaters and their families. Happy holidays, motherfuckers; I got a hottie. 

    Red looked away for a second, most likely to compose himself, before looking back. ‘I don’t think there’s anything else I need to know about you.’ 

    Derek arched an eyebrow playfully and skated away from him backwards. ‘Not even my favourite sexual position?’ He had one glorious second of Red’s mortified face before his skate slid out from under him as he was rammed in the back of the knee by one of those children’s penguin frames. He flipped right over the frame and collapsed onto the ice. 

    ‘Are you okay?’ Red gasped, before seeing that Derek was fine and then bursting out laughing. He skated over to Derek’s side and helped him up. ‘Did you hurt yourself?’ 

    ‘Just my elbow.’ Derek waved him off, a little embarrassed. This happened to him a lot, but right in front of a cute guy was not wonderful. 

    ‘Well, let’s take a look at that.’ Red pulled down his sleeve and winced at the scrape. ‘Here.’

* * *

Will sat Derek down onto the bench having returned their skates and gotten a first aid kit from the workers at the rink. It only took a few moments of intense quiet and close breathing for him to finish up cleaning the cut and slapping a band-aid on it. In that time, Will noticed Derek’s eyes moving constantly around his face. 

    ‘What are you looking at?’ Will grumbled, embarrassed, as he put away the first aid supplies. 

    ‘Your freckles.’ 

    ‘Curse of the redheads,’ Will said, looking back to see Derek smiling softly at him.  
  
    ‘Well, those aren’t just freckles,’ Derek stated. ‘No, if you look closely under your jaw, you can see Cassiopeia.’ 

    ‘Cassiopeia?’ Will asked flatly, very convinced that Derek was just bullshitting now. 

    ‘Hold on,’ Derek said, and ran back to give the workers back the first aid kit. He returned with a pen. Leaning forward, he smacked Will’s hand away as he tried to avoid the pen and started tracing his freckles. ‘So, a long time ago, there was a queen named Cassiopeia, who thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Now, girl had a reason to feel that way, she was bomb. Anyway, but everyone else was salty as hell that this woman actually had self confidence — God forbid, right?’ 

    Will rolled his eyes at Derek’s theatrics, but nodded along anyway as he found himself completely charmed by them. 

    ‘And then one day, she, like, done fucked up massively and offended the gods. I don’t remember what she did or who she offended, but it was bad.’ Derek continued to trace, although Will thought it was mostly to be able to keep touching him as he was retracing the simple shape over and over. He didn’t mind. ‘Anyway, so some jackass man-god punished Cassiopeia by placing her in the heavens upside down on her throne, stuck for eternity. And now she’s just a constellation in the sky — a bunch of freckles — in the shape of a throne. So she made tragic mistake…’ 

    ‘And paid for all eternity,’ Will finished and their eyes locked. 

    After a moment, Derek smiled and pressed a soft kiss right there, beneath Will’s jaw. Will felt his breath catch, but tried to school his features for when Derek pulled away to look at him. To his surprise, he felt Derek’s warm hand slip into his and squeezed gently as he did. 

    ‘Let me give you my number,’ Derek said. 

    Will smiled and nodded. 

* * *

 

They walked back out onto the street, out front of Red’s hotel, before deciding to swap numbers. Red went to get out his phone before realising he left it at the hotel and he couldn’t get it or his family would wake up, and Derek’s phone had gone dead, so they decided to do it old-fashioned way and write it down on a loose bit of paper in Derek’s pocket. 

    Derek wrote his number and name down. ‘I can’t believe I’m giving you my number when you’re going back home soon. Setting myself up to get my heart broken, here.’ 

    Red rolled his eyes. ‘Let fate take its proper course.’ He reached out to take the slip of paper, but before he could, a gust of wind came and blew it into the wind, mixing in with dozens of other bits of paper and other litter on the ground. ‘God, this city is disgusting.’ 

    But Derek hardly heard him as he realised that this was a sign. He lived here for a long time, but nothing like that had ever happened. Sure, the city was full of litter, but for that to happen at that exact moment with a bunch of identical papers was unusual as hell. 

    Red finally looked up at Derek and could already tell what he was thinking. ‘Hey, that was an accident. C’mon, write it down again, please.’ 

    Derek almost had no idea why himself, but he shook his head. He couldn’t ignore this sign from the universe, not when it was pretty much screaming at him to not give this guy his number, even if he could possibly be his dream guy. Damn it, Universe! 

    ‘Oh, c’mon, don’t be crazy.’ 

    Derek scowled, immediately annoyed. ‘I don’t like that word, and that says it all. The universe is telling us to back off because we’re not right for each other.’ 

    ‘Derek. If the universe didn’t want us to have something to do with each other, then what was tonight?’ 

    ‘I don’t know. Like…’ 

    ‘A happy accident?’ Red filled in. ‘Like, serendipity?’ 

    ‘It doesn’t matter! It’s the feeling that matters! And I feel like this isn’t the right time.’ 

    ‘What if you’re wrong?’ Red demanded, now frustrated. ‘What if it’s all in our hands and we just walk away? No full names, no phone numbers, nothing. What do you think will happen? That fate will intervene and drop me right at your doorstep?’ 

    An idea then occurred to Derek. He didn’t know if it was a good idea, but it was the only one he had. ‘Do you know that’s the best thing you’ve said all night?’ 

    ‘I’m sorry, what?!’ Red huffed. 

    ‘Write your name and number down.’ Derek pulled out some money and handed it to Red. He rolled his eyes but did it anyway before handing it back to Derek. ‘Wait there.’ Derek rushed across the road, up to a kiosk, bought a pack of mints with the money and popped one in his mouth before strolling away, forcing himself to not have one last look back at Red. 

    He didn’t get that far before Red was chasing after him. ‘Wait, what the fuck just happened?’ 

    ‘When that cash makes its way back into my hands, I’ll be able to call you. And when you hear my voice on the other end, then you’ll believe in fate, won’t you?’ Derek grinned. 

    ‘What? That’s not fair — what about me? We have to send something out with your name on it.’ 

    Derek considered it for a moment before shrugging. ‘You’re absolutely right.’ He dug around in his backpack for a moment before pulling out an old book of poetry. He had another copy of the same one at home, but this was the well-loved copy — all torn and written-on. Seemed only right it be a carrier of fate. He wrote his name and number inside the front cover before shutting it and holding it up to Red so he could only see the name of the book. ‘See this? I’m going to give this book away to a used book store tomorrow morning. And I won’t tell you which one, but now every time you go past an old book store, you’re going to have to go inside to see if it’s there.’ 

    As he stuffed the book into his bag again, he could hear Red scoff. ‘This is just wrong. You don’t have the most incredible night of your life with a perfect stranger and then leave it all to chance, do you?’ 

    Derek beamed playfully. ‘You think I’m perfect?’ 

    Red rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night. ‘You know what I mean.’ 

    Derek copied Red and rolled his eyes too. ‘Alright, come with me.’ He grabbed Red’s hand and dragged him into the hotel.

* * *

Derek pulled them into the foyer, and told Will to stay at one elevator as he headed to another. Will couldn’t help but huff yet again at what was going on. All he wanted was a second date, was that so wrong? 

    Derek pressed the button for the elevator opposite Will and said, ‘Alright. If we both randomly pick the same floor, we’re supposed to be together right now.’ 

    ‘I hate you,’ Will lied as the doors opened. 

    ‘Get in,’ Derek ordered as he hopped in his own elevator. When Will sighed and jumped in his, Derek continued, ‘Take a breath, and when the door closes, hit a button.’ 

    ‘I don’t understand this.’ 

    ‘You don’t have to.’ Derek smiled. ‘Just have faith.’ 

    ‘Faith in what?’ 

    Derek grinned cheekily. ‘Destiny.’ 

    ‘Oh, wait!’ Will said, chucking the bag with the gloves in it at Derek, unsure if this will be the last time he sees him. After all, they did agree he should have them. 

    Derek caught them and looked up at him with a smile. ‘Do I get a name?’ 

    ‘Will,’ Will said as the doors began to shut. Through the final gap between the doors, he repeated, ‘My name’s Will!’ Finally, the doors shut and he sighed as he stared down at the numbers. There were forty floors. 

    Goddamn it.

* * *

 

Derek smiled goofily at the closed elevator doors for a moment. ‘ _Will_.’ 

    Snapping out of it, he pressed the first number that called out to him: 23. He didn’t even hesitate, just chose it and crossed his fingers as it began to take him up. When he arrived at the floor, he wandered out onto it, hoping to see Will standing there waiting for him. 

    No one was there. The hallway was empty. He bit his lip, looking up to check that it did stop at floor 23. Sighing, he did what he promised himself he wouldn’t do and gave fate the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had to prove he wanted this, and wait a little bit. Maybe the elevator had stopped for someone else, or was suddenly broken. Of course, that was probably a sign as well. 

    ‘One more minute,’ Derek promised himself, sitting on the ground in front of the elevator and holding onto the bag of gloves tightly.

* * *

 

Will was in literal hell. He was honestly about to jump out of the elevator and take the goddamn stairs, although he wasn’t sure if Derek would consider that cheating. Though, honestly, should he care? Derek seemed to have some crazy — yes, he hates that word, but _still_ — idea that fate is behind everything and that one gust of wind in New York means anything. They could be missing out on so much, just because of this one ridiculous idea. 

    When he had gotten onto the elevator, he had pressed number 23 at random, throwing his hands up that he was doing this at all. Only, at floor 12, a man and his little boy had gotten on. Not only did this child seem like the Spawn of Satan the minute he got on as he wouldn’t stop hissing at Will, he proceeded to press all of the buttons. Will held himself back from screaming, and just settled for a glare at the father as he said nothing to the kid. The glare intensified as the elevator came to a sudden stop, breaking down for a moment. 

    ‘You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,’ Will huffed, knowing he couldn’t climb the damn stairs now. 

    The elevator started up again, making Will’s heart jump as they got up to floor 16. The doors opened, as they had at every floor so far because of that freaking kid, and Will peeked into the hall to make sure Derek wasn’t out there. Leaning back in as they shut, he crossed his arms and his foot started tapping energetically. 

    ‘What are you so worked up for, pal?’ the father asked. 

    ‘I met someone tonight and they—’ The doors opened for floor 17 and he peeked out again. No Derek. ‘He thinks that we’re possibly not supposed to be about to date or something because of fate or something. It’s really hard to explain, but pretty much, I’m supposed to meet him at a particular floor and if we chose the same one, we’re going to give it a shot.’ 

    ‘Oh, wow!’ the father said as the doors opened for 18. No Derek. ‘That’s so romantic! My partner, Seth, and I, we’ve been together for twenty years because we met on the streets of New York one night. That’s why we’re here as a family to celebrate. What floor did you choose?’ 

    ’23.’ Will peeked out at floor 19. No Derek. 

    ‘Oh, getting close!’ the father said. 

    At floor 20, they all rushed out to see if Derek was there. 

    ‘He’s not here!’ the kid squeaked, and they all rushed back into the elevator. 

    ‘Nada!’ the father said as he poked his head out at floor 21. ‘The next one is ours. I hope he’s there.’ The doors opened to floor 22 to reveal no Derek. The father sighed, disappointed for Will, and dragged the kid out onto their floor. ‘Well, good luck to you.’ 

    ‘Yeah, thanks,’ Will said, still a bit annoyed. He waved anyway as the two left and stared up at the doors as they closed, then waiting anxiously for them to open on floor 23. 

* * *

 

Derek sighed, looking down at his watch. He had given three more minutes than he had promised himself. Maybe it was time to stop fooling around — the universe had been clear. That boy had more learning to do. He glanced up at the door once more before standing and pressing the button to go downstairs. 

    The doors to his elevator opened and he walked in.

* * *

Finally, the doors opened, and Will dashed out to see another elevator had just closed. He rushed over and pressed the button, hoping that was Derek and that they would open again. They didn’t, but another elevator did a few moments later. He hopped on and tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator went down to the ground floor uninterrupted. 

    As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out to find Derek.

* * *

As Derek headed out the left set of doors to walk home, he wondered how close Will came to actually meeting him. Maybe Will took 22, instead of 23. Maybe he did pick 23, but the elevator broke down. Maybe he never pressed the button at all and gave up and went home. Who knows? 

    As he crossed the road and around the corner to his apartment building, he reached into the bag of gloves, to pull out only one. Did Will only give him the one on purpose? Did he keep one to always have one part of Derek with him? One part of their night together? Who knows? 

    Either way, now he had to get a new present for Lardo. 

    Shit.

* * *

Will sped out the right set of doors, heading back the way they came, in hopes that that was the way back home for Derek. A few steps out onto the sidewalk, he slowed to a stop as he realised that he couldn’t see Derek anywhere. He was gone. It was over. 

    Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing in his bag. Eyes widening, he knelt down on the sidewalk and dug through it to see that he had never left it at the hotel, it had just been stuck under an old notebook that had been wedged into the bottom. Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he answered. 

    ‘Billy? Are you there?’ 

    ‘Yeah,’ he choked out. 

    ‘It’s so late! You were supposed to be back hours ago,’ his mom sighed. ‘We were worried about you!’ 

    ‘Sorry, I just met…I just lost track of time.’ 

    ‘Hanging out with some girl no doubt,’ his mom teased. 

    ‘Yeah…’ Will rubbed his eyes dry. 

    ‘Well, say goodbye and hurry up and come back! It’s going to be getting windy out soon. Or is there something else you need to say to her?’ 

    ‘No. There’s nothing else to say.’

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. The characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu and the plot line belongs to the movie Serendipity (2001).


End file.
